Detective Comics Vol 1 1
Other Characters: * Mister Moran Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Captain Burke Villains: * Taro Other Characters: * Gregory Dillingwater Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bret Lawton Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Spider Malone Other Characters: * Tim Morgan Locations: * Peru Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Erick von Holtzendorff Other Characters: * Sigrid von Holtzendorff Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Gumshoe Gus Supporting Characters: * Police Commissioner * Mr. Reeves, Butler * Mrs. Gotlotz Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Sally Norris Villains: * Olga Balinoff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Eagle-Eyed Jake Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Gotrox Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Gumshoe Gus Supporting Characters: * Inspector Schmaltz Villains: * Other Characters: * Reilly Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Villains: * Sanders Other Characters: * Jackson * Rawhide * Volk Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan * Sergeant Kelly Villains: * Fui Onyui Other Characters: * Captain Frawley * Mimi the dog * Rita Carlisle Locations: * New York City :*Queens :*Chinatown Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Detective Comics'' #1. * First appearance of all characters. * "The Streets of Chinatown" is reprinted in the The Greatest Golden Age Stories Ever Told. * Many of the stories from this issue are rendered in black and white. * Fui Onyui appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #22 * In "The Peruvian Mine Murders" the two also appear in "The Peruvian Mine Murders(Part II). | Trivia = * This issue features a one-page humor strip by Fred Schwab entitled "Silly Sleuths". * Slam Bradley operates out of Cleveland, Ohio - the home town of creator Jerry Siegel. During the late 1930s, Cleveland became analogous for the fictional city of Metropolis, the base of operations for Siegel's most famous creation - Superman. * Fui Onyui from the Slam Bradley vignette is a play on words meaning, "Fooey on You-ee". Fui is also the character featured on the cover to this issue. * Members of Fui Onyui's gang are referred to as Celestials. This was a common term used to describe laborers of Asian origin during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. * Eagle-Eyed Jake is written in a style similar to Dr. Seuss. * "The Peruvian Mine Murders (Part 1) is rendered in Black and White while "The Peruvian Mine Murders(Part II) is rendered in Color. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Detective Comics | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics}}